Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
Tota nos * "nos tota sabe" o "tota nos sabe" o "tota de nos sabe"? Simon **"tota de nos", me pensa. ** ma "tota nos sabe" es oce, car "tota" es segueda par plural pe tota los= tota persones, tota cosas.Ance "Tota nos , tota vos ,e tota los" es persones plural Myaleee ** An tal, nos regulas dise ce pronomes no pote aseta ajetivos (an determinantes como "tota"). Simon *Tota nos ta cambia la regula... Patric *Tota Jorj ta cambia la regula... Patric *tota de Jorj ta cambia la regula. nos no pote ajunta alga cosa a la pronomes. Jorj **Me acorda, me ma es interesada a tu razonas per proibi esta. **Esce on no ta dise: interesada par...? ***Si, probable. O "sur". O "de" opera bon con alga verbos de comunica: "parla de", "pensa de", "rie de". Simon *Sur "tota nos", ance me no comprende... Elefen: tota de nos, engles: all of us... ma franses: nous tous, espaniol: todos nosotros, portuges: todos nós, italian: tutti noi, deutx: alle wir, bresonica: ni oll, rusce: my vse, esperanto: ni chiuj... Cuando tu dise "tota de nos", tu usa la jenetiva (engles "us" en loca de "we"), ance en bresonica, on ave la du formas: "ni oll" = nos tota (ni = nominativa) e "an oll ahanom" = la tota de nos (ahanom = de nos = jenetiva, o plu bon la preposada "a" (de) conjugada)... Ma atende ce deutx no usa la forma de jenetiva "uns"... Patric **La jenitiva es apena pertinente: la razona per dise "tota de nos" es ce "tota" es un pronom, e elefen no pote ajunta descrives direta a pronomes. Donce "tota nos" ta es como "sacos pomas" — on nesesa un preposada per separa (o an lia!) la du partes (la du "formulas de nom" / "noun phrases" / "sintagmas nominal"). Ma per me, la demanda es: per ce elefen no pote ajunta descrives direta a pronomes? Simon **Considera esta: un difere de sinifia esiste entre "multe de nos" e "nos multes". "Nos multes" es un aposa: lo sinifia "nos", e ajunta, como en brasetas, ce es un cosa de multe persones. "Multe de nos" eleje simple un parte grande de "nos". Ma con "tota de nos" e "nos tota(s?)", ambos ariva a la mesma sinifia, an con se strutures interna diferente. Me pensa ce "nos multes" e "nos totas" (e otra espresas simil) es bon. Simon **"our many things"? "our all?" ***Ai, tu responde coreta. Simon **tu demanda car per ce nos ave esta regula. simple: en la linguas romanica, la pronomes personal no aseta normal determinantes o ajetivos. vera, es esetas. ma per es coerente, nos debe dise "tota de nos", etc. Jorj ***"tu demanda car..." = "La razona de tu demanda es...", no ? > tu demanda per ce... (o esta es simil?)... ****un era. pardona. ****En la pasada, "per ce" ia sinifia no sola "per cual razona?" ma ance "per la razona ce". Pos multe discute, nos ia trova un modo asetable per distingui estas. Simon ***Lo ce tu dise a supra no valua per tota la pronomes e determinantes: todos vocês, todos eles / le moi, le surmoi et le ça / le tout / pour un rien / le bien et le mal... (un pronom sustitui un nom, e debe ave la mesma cualias, no?...Patric ****un otra era. pardona. la regula aplica sola a pronomes personal. nos no vole dise "alga nos", "multe vos", o "poca los"; donce nos no debe dise "tota nos". Jorj ****Cisa un pronom sustitui per un formula de nom (cisa plu ca un parola), no sola per un nom (un parola). Simon ****Me acorda ce on ta dise "alga(s) de nos" o "multe(s) de nos" ma on ta debe pote dise ance "algas va veni, no totas" e "multes preferi elefen"... Patric ****Jorj recomenda nos dise "alga de nos", "multe de nos", "alga va veni, no tota" e "multe preferi elefen". Simon Multes, totas, algas... *Esce nos no ia deside ce "multes" e "algas" es la pronomes? Me ia crede vide esta sur la paje Prenom, ma oji lo no es scriveda. Si nos gusta "multes" e "algas", nos debe gusta ance "totas". Simon **si. me va ajunta los. ancora, me no gusta, car me nesesa pensa "esta pronom es plural o no?" ma me fa esta per "esta" e "acel", donce me aseta la idea. Jorj **ma pos un momento de pensa, me reconose ce es un difere importante entre la parolas "esta", "acel", e "otra" e la parolas "tota", "alga", "multe", e "poca": la razona per plurali! en la grupo prima, la formas simple e plural indica vera si on parla de un o multe cosas. en la grupo du, la formas simple e plural indica sola si la nom es un nom de masa o un nom de unias separada. donce, me pensa ce nos no debe usa -s car los es ja plural. Jorj *Si tal, nos va segue la romanicas (entre otras) e nos va pote dise "nos totas" e "algas de nos" ? Esta sinifia trata ajetivos e pronomes como sustantivos, pe "pigra", "seria", "vea"... La linguas propre fa esta usual... Patric *la usa en la linguas romanica es un resta de la sistem de acorda entre ajetivo e nom. la ajunta de -s a "casa" o "can" indica ce on ave "plu ce un casa e "plu ce un can". la ajunta de -s a parolas como "tota" e "multe" es como dise "plu ce un tota" e "plu ce un multe"! los es sin sinifia. me ia sensa ce esta no es lojical - aora me conose per ce! **Ma un difere esiste entre "alga de esta libros" (serta un) e "algas de esta libros" (cisa cuatro), e simil entre "cualce de esta libros" e "cualces de esta libros". Ance un difere usos esiste entre "multe de la pomas" (un parte grande de los, como un masa) e "multes de la pomas" (un cuantia grande de los, como individuas). Esta es como la difere entre "cada" e "tota". Car nos distingui esta du con parolas separada, nos no nesesa distingui "tota" e "totas" — cual es alga fea, ma es tal. ***me pensa ce on no pote usa "alga" per "alga cosa". vera, me no pensa ce es un bon idea usa "alga" per "identia nonserta". per esta, nos ave la parola mervelios: "un". "alga" como un pronom es "some", no "something". on debe dise "un libro de esta libros" per "some one of these books", e "alga de esta libros" per "some of these books". la mesma aplica a "multe" e "poca". ma "cualce" es posable un eseta, como "esta", "acel", e "otra". Jorj ****Egal, me ta pote dise ce on no pote usa "alga cosa" — per esta, nos ave "un cosa". Ma... "me va leje un libro" pote (o no) referi a un libro bon definida en me mente; "me va leje alga libro" asentua ce la identia no es serta per me (o tu). Simil, "me gusta leje libros" difere multe de "me gusta leje alga libros". Si tu preferi ce "alga" indica sola un cuantia nonspesifada (ma sempre plu ca un), donce bon, ma alora nos manca un parola per indica clar la identia nonspesifada. Simon ***sola per informa: en "lfn orijinal", la parolas nos nomi "determinantes" no ia pote es usada como pronomes. on ia debe dise "alga cosa", "alga cosas", "alga person", "alga persones", etc. la mesma per "multe", "poca", "tota", e la otras. me ancora gusta esta, an si los es espresas longa! Jorj ***Me acorda con dise "tota la pais/tota la paises, alga cosa/alga cosas" ma me no comprende perce on no pote dise "totas" si on pote dise "algas"... pe: Tu ia vide la filmas de Buñuel? -Algas si, ma no totas.... Si me dise "ma no tota", me dise ce me no ia vide alga filmas asta la fini... Patric ****Seguente Jorj, on no pote dise "algas". Nota ce "tota" no pote sinifia "en modo completa": per esta nos ave "completa" e "intera". An tal, nos usa "alga" e "multe" e "poca" como averbos en un modo simil. En la discute de prenomes, me ia razona ce "tota" es un averbo en "tota la pais(es)", esata como "no" en "no la pais", "sola" en "sola la pais", e "esata" en "esata la pais". Esta no ia plase a otras, e final me ia abanda lo, an cuando lo es coreta :-) Simon * Me pensa ce la idea de Jorj es ce "alga", "poca", "multe", "tota" es como "du", "tre", "cuatro" — los es sempre plural e donce los no nesesa indica esta. Ma "du", "tre", "cuatro" es sempre cuantias contable, nunca noncontable. Par contrasta, "alga", "poca", "multe", "tota" pote es asi contable, ala noncontable. Esta es un difere importante. Si me dise "tu ia vide la filmas de Buñuel?" e tu responde "multe", me va suposa ce tu ia regarda multe (frecuente) se filmas — ce tu es un fan. Si tu responde "multes", me va comprende clar ce tu ia regarda multe de se filmas. Considera ance: "El pasa multe de se dias en scrive." Esta sinifia ce el pasa tal un parte grande de la masa jeneral de se dias. Si me vole dise ce el pasa simple multe dias (como interas) en scrive, me ta dise: "El pasa multes de se dias en scrive." (Per evita malcomprende, me parla de la difere entre "much of his days" e "many of his days"). E "alga" e "poca" opera simil. "Tota" es poca diferente, partal car lo indica sempre la cuantia completa, sin importa si on ajunta la dias individua completa o prende simple la masa completa! — e partal car nos ia refusa lo como un averbo. Simon *Si "tota" es esperanto "tuta/o/e...", "chiu/..." es elefen "cada" e "chiuj/n" ta es "cadas"... Nos ta no oblide ce un lingua es parlada par un comunia en un spasio e tempo... Sola la pratica fisa se regulas... Si nos no atende esta, nos va lasa ce un lingua propre (o esperanto, o otras) ocupa la loca de elefen... (Me considera ja la lingua espaniol, entre la propre(s?), un lingua ideal per comunica internasional... Patric ** "Tota" es "ĉiuj(n)", e "cada" es "ĉiu(n)". Si "cadas" ta es posable, lo ta es un sinonim de "tota". La "tuta, tute" de esperanto deveni "intera" o "completa" en elefen, ma probable la averbo "tota", cual no es plu permeteda, ta es egal bon. La difere entre "tute" (= intera, averbo de manera) e "ĉiom" (= tota, averbo de grado o cuantia) es multe sutil, e en fato la parola "ĉiom" apare apena en esperanto — par esta causa! Simon Per clari, esta es la situa de la pronomes (como me comprende el): *Varia un (Simon e Patric) - la forma plu resente: **tota (noncontables); totas (contables) **multe (noncontables, = much); multes (contables, = many) **poca (noncontables, = little); pocas (contables, = few) **alga (noncontables); algas (contables) *Varia du (jorj) - la forma vea: **tota (= all) **multe (= many, much) **poca (= few, little) **alga (= some) ***tota esta pronomes es derivadas conveninte de la determinantes, cual es la formas "prima". donce, si alga confusa veni, on debe usa la formas completa (determinante + nom). *me pensa ce tota de nos acorda ce "alga" no debe es usada como un pronom per "something" (nonplural), si? **Si. "Alga" sinifia "an unspecified item from (a set of individuals)" o "an unspecified part or amount of (a mass)". "Algas" sinifia "one or more unspecified items from (a set of individuals). "Alga cosa" e "alga person" no es plu spesial ca "alga stange" e "alga jirafa". Ma si on parla ja clar de cosas o persones o stanges o jirafa, on pote dise "alga" per sinifia "alga cosa" o "alga person" o "alga stange" o "alga jirafa". Simon *me pensa ance ce nos acorda ce "tota" es tro confusante como un averbo, si? Jorj **Nos ia deside esta car tu ia vole dise "me leje tota la libros" per sinifia "me leje tota de la libros". Ma tu razona ce on nesesa dise "tota de nos" e no "tota nos", donce me razona ce on nesesa dise "tota de la libros" en loca de "tota la libros". E esta libri "tota" per es nova un averbo, esata como se amis "alga", "poca" e "multe". Simon **"me ama tota femes" = "I love all women" o "I totally love women"? Jorj **On pote egal dise: "me ama multe femes" = "I love women a lot" o "I love many women". E la mesma con "poca" e "alga". Simon **La solve es indica la nom, no? "Me tota la femes", "me ama femes"; "me no multe la matematica", "me no ama matematica". Simon *si nos separa pronomes contable de pronomes noncontable, nos debe separa ance plu e min usada como pronomes? plu pan > plu, plu canes > plus? natural, me no gusta esta, ma me demanda a me per ce "plu" e "min" difere de "multe" e "poca". Jorj **En multe linguas romanica, "plu" e "min" fini con -s e donce aspeta ja plural. Ma mostra un frase do on ta nesesa "plus". Jeneral, me pensa ce on pote dise "plu" como averbo en loca. "Cuanto sapatos tu ave? — Me plu ca tu." E en "plu ca des persones ia veni", "plu ca" es un averbo cual altera "des". Si on ta dise "Plu multes va veni", la corti ta es lojical "Plus va veni". An tal, on pote dise ce con "plu" e "min", on tende pensa de masas: "plu va veni" sinifia "plu popla va veni", an si los cual va veni es serta persones individua. La confusa entre "less" e "fewer" en engles es simil. Simon *esta problem deriva completa de la desira de multe parlores (esetante me, natural) per formas rapida. en loca de responde a "tu desira pomas/pan?" con "si, me desira alga pomes/pan", los vole dise "si, me desira alga/s". los vole dise "multe/s es clamada, ma poca/s responde" en loca de la frase completa "multe persones es clamada, ma poca de los responde". me recorda an ce alga persones no vole dise "alga person" car el es tro longa! donce, me inventa "algun" e se amis "cadun", "cualcun", e "nun"! me ideal de segue la simplia e claria de la linguas creole e pijin ia desapare! me es multe triste :-( Jorj **Jorj, no es triste. Tu lingua es ancora estrema simple e clar, an mervelios bela, e la ideal creol no ia desapare sola con la apare de alga pronomes. Ma car elefen permete ja "un bela", "du jovenes", etc, es lojical ce lo permete la mesma truco — estrema amable e usos! — per la determinantes ajetivin. O tu regrete ce nos no dise "du persones joven"? Simon *me aseta la sujestes regardante "alga", "multe", "poca", etc. aora, nos debe revade a crea articles, tradui poesies, etc! Jorj **Bon! Car tradui fidos la poesias cuando on manca pronomes es nonfasil :-) Simon Cuanto *en me disionarios, "cuanto" (cual cuantia) es un averbo en italian, un pronom e ajetivo en franses, e un "locution" en espaniol! ma "como" (cual modo) es un averbo en tota linguas. aida me, per favore! Jorj **Nos sabe ja bon ce, con esta parolas basal, la categorias pote es diablos liscos! "Como?" es un averbo con la sinifia "en cual modo?" o "en cual grado?". Como lo opera? Como alta es la tore? "Cuanto" es intera diferente: lo es un prenom simil a "plu", e on pote usa lo como un pronom e un averbo. La libro ave cuanto pajes? Tu ia come cuanto de la torta? Cuanto tu ia gusta la filma? Simon *Cuanto tro simila cuando. Plu bon ta es "cuan" = cuanto o cisa an plu bon "cuan" = cuando... (en espaniol "cuan" e en portuges "quão" es formas cortida de cuanto/quanto) Patric **Me pensa simil. "Cuan" ta es plu per "cuando" ca per "cuanto", car lo ta crea un paralelia bela entre "cuan" e "tan" (como "cual" e "tal"). Ance, "cuando" conteni "do", e la du consetas de tempo e loca es relativa simil entre se. Simon ***ce es la relata entre "cuan(do)" e "tan"? Jorj ***Txa, me ia intende tape ce "cuan" ta es plu bon per "cuanto" ca per "cuando". Pardona. Simon *No es. Ma es bon per fa rimas (broma)... En romanicas "cuan" es la corti de "cuanto" e "tan" es la corti de "tanto", la prima per demanda/esclama e la parola du per responde/afirma... Donce, la paralelia de Simon ta es plu bon "cuan/tan" de "cuanto/tanto" como en esp/port (en cuando "cuan" = cuando simila plu engles "when")... E tal nos garda nos bela "cuan-do" con conteni de "do"... E plu, nos nesesa un parola plu corta per "cuanto" : "Cuan alta es la muro? - Lo es alta de des metres e esta otra muro es de un metre plu alta ca lo. A! Lo es tan alta? Si. E acel otra es tan alta como esta..." E la relata deveni: cual/tal, cuan/tan, do/ala, cuando/alora... Patric **Nos dise "como alta", no "cuanto alta". Simon **op. es un era par me, de engles, no? nos debe dise "cuanto alto", no? Jorj **Probable. La linguas romanica ave multe idiomes strana per evita ambos! Esperanto dise clasica "como alta", ma multe parlores dise aora "cuanto alta" — e donce provoca la coleria de la gramaticistes. Simon *me pensa ce "cuanto" (como "do", "cuando", "como", e "per ce") es un averbo. si el es un averbo, nos nesesa dise "cuanto de altia", e el altera la verbo "es" en "la tore es cuanto de altia". Jorj **Me gusta ce "cuanto" es un averbo, ma lo ta opera como "tan", no? Nos ia refusa "tan libros" car nos preferi "tan multe libros". Ma nos dise ancora "tan alta" (bon). Donce me sujesta "cuanto alta es la tore?" An tal, "cuanto multe libros" pare riable. Simon *nos no ia deside vera si "es" es plu bon o "ave". "la tore ave cuanto de altia" es tan bon, no? ancora, me no vide ce un es plu bon ce la otra, e pensa ce nos pote permite ambos. **"La tore ave cuanto de altia" es bela, si. "La tore es cuanto de altia" es ance bon, ma sola si on comprende lo como "la tore es cuanto (en relata a se altia)". Me preferi forte dise "ave cuanto de altia" e "es cuanto/como alta". On no es un cualia: on ave lo. Dise "lo es la grandia de ..." pare como un tradui leteral de engles. Simon **me acorda. *la parola "tanto" en espaniol, etc, no sinifia "tan"; se sinifia es "tan multe". e "cuanto" es "cual multe". "tan" e "cuanto" no es paralel. ance, nos usa "cuanto" con "ia" per crea "cuantia" ("quantity"). me no crede ce crea un paralel con "cual/tal" o corti "cuanto" par un silaba es razonas sufisinte per cambia un parola vea! Jorj **La razona ia es ave un forma plu lejera per combinas frecuente con otra parolas (pe: "cuan alta", "cuan nesesada" o an "cuan multe" ce es plu bon ca "cual multe" car "cual" per me es "cual de la du/tre..." donce sola per la identia e la cualia... Ma me pensa ce me era, no?... Donce la paralel a cual me referi es plu bon en portuges (espaniol): tanto quanto / tão alto quanto o como / tal qual etc... Patric **Cisa "cuan" ta es un averbo de grado (esata como "tan"), e "cuanto" ta es un corti de la espresa comun "cuan multe"? Simon **Eso es. *Jen la solvo!: **La tore ave cuanto metres? **La tore ave ce/cual altia? **Como alta es la tore? (englesin) **Cuanto alta es la tore? (esta no es en romanicas, ma portuges dise: "quanto mais alto, melhor" = cuanto plu alta (es), plu bon (es)...Lo dise ance, en un modo plu leteratural: "me no ia sabe cuan alta ia es la tore", do "cuan" = cuanto... Patric *Me gusta estas. Nesesa es "cual altia", no "ce altia". Simon *Ce es "jen"? Jorj **"Jen" es la parola esperanto per "asi es ..." o "vide asi ...!" (E "solvo" es natural la parola esperanto per "solve" :-) Simon * En la gramatica tu ia scrive "cuanto pan ce tu vole - however much bread you want", ma me pensa ce esta debe es o "cuanto pan cual tu vole" o (plu simple e lojical, e donce preferable) "cuanto pan tu vole". Compare "tu vole cuanto pan?" Simon **strana, me ia conclui ce "tu pote prende cuanto pan como tu vole", como "tu pote prende tan multe pan como tu vole". ma vera, nos ta dise "tu vade do tu vole e cuando tu vole"; donce "tu pote prende cuanto tu vole". o no? me no conose. Jorj ***Me pensa ce si: "tu pote prende cuanto tu vole", "nos va aida cuanto nos pote", etc. "Como" sinifia "in what way?" e "in the way in which..." "Cuanto" sinifia "in what quantity?"/"to what extent?" e "in the quantity in which"/"to the extent to which". Simon **esta es me crede ce nos usa "cuanto" per ambos "cuanto" e "tanto", no? Jorj ***Tu ia identifia coreta tu crede, ma me no acorda con lo. Simon *La sujesta de Simon, a supra, cisa trae la solve per "cuanto". Me comprende ce nos nesesa "cuanto" per ave "cuantia", donce nos ta garda lo per dise "cuan multe" a lado de "cuan alta" etc. e nos ta ave ance "tanto" per dise "tan multe"... e tal nos ta ave ance la parola "tantia" (ma me no sabe ce lo ta sinifia...) Patric **"Tantia" no es plu nesesada ca "tiom(ec)o" en esperanto. On pote dise "un tantia de autos", ma esta es un modo babelos de dise simple "tanto autos" o, sin "tanto", "tan multe autos". Simon **Plu, me pensa ce nos pote dise "tan un surprende!" per esclama, usante "tan" como averbo per altera la formula "un surprende", como "sola un surprende", "no un surprende", etc. Simon *si nos desira un table de corelatas, nos ave ja esperanto! :-) Jorj Con un cuantia * "by" en "increase by an amount" = ? **"par" e "de" es posables. **On ta malcomprende "de" como "from" (la valua ante la aumenta). Simon **Me sujeste "en" > "Esta ben ia aumenta en des reales" Patric **Bon idea, grasias. Simon **posable "con" es plu bon: esta es aumentada con ("usante") des reales. Jorj **An plu bon! Simon **"con" es multe bizara > me pensa simil a de supra (la muro plu alta con un metre)... Patric **Me gusta "con". Lo es la idea la plu bon asta aora. Simon Asta * en la dirije norde = \adv towards the north, in a northerly direction, northwards, northbound **me ta dise "a la norde" **"A la norde de" sinifia "located to the north of", donce "a la norde" risca es malcomprendeda como un indica de loca sin move. En la parte de me article nova sur la efeto de Coriolis, me ia senti la nesesa distingui la du, e me ia trova "en la dirije norde" como un solve tolerable. Simon **me crede ce la verbo indica la sinifia de la "a" en la plu de casos. ma per otra casos, me sujeste "a la dirije norde". **Oce. Me suposa ce esta es "a" en un sensa multe jeneral (simil a "at"), e no "to", simple car la dirije se mesma sujesta ja la idea de move. Simon **me ia lasa "versa" (la preposada) cade per tu! Tu desira el de nova? ;-) ***Me no desira reintrodui "versa": lo ia es apena usada cuando lo ia esiste. Como tu dise, jeneral la verbo sufisi per distingui la sensas movente e nonmovente de "a". Traduinte me article, me ia trova un frase complicada con multe referis de spesies diferente a dirijes varios, e me ia nesesa un truco per clari la frase. Tu sujesta de "a dirije de" es bon per esta. Ma me punto asi ia es ce "dirije" es un parola alga strana: esce lo sinifia la punto a la fini de un via definida, o la via se mesma? Me pensa ce lo sinifia la via se mesma, donce on regarda "en" un dirije (sen move, an metaforal), cuasi como "par" un dirije. Donce si on dise "a un dirije", esta es la sensa nonmovente de "a". Txa, ma parla de esta es nonfasil en un lingua ce no pote distingui "a" de "a"! :-) *Lo ce manca es un preposada per dise "near/next to" sin move (no "asta")... Me pensa "prese" (?) Patric **Si. Me ia oserva multe frases do "asta" es ambigua, e me ia debe cambia la strutur intera de los per evita "asta" e espresa me a modo plu clar. La idea de Jorj ia es ce "asta" sinifia basal "a lado de" (sin move), e ce "up to, until" es la varia movente de esta. Ma la du sensas es frecuente nondistinguable par la situa. Nota ce nos pote dise "prosima a" e "a lado de". Me ta gusta restrinje "asta" a la sinifia movente ("up to, until") — lo ta pote aida en la casos do "a" deveni tro confusante. (Nota ance ce nos pote dise "a en", "a sur", "de sur" per preposadas plu esata. Esta no pertine intera a la tema, ma me mensiona lo, car probable tu no ia encontra lo.) *En 'portuniol' "asta" (hasta/até) es "up to"/"until" e "a" es "para"/"hacia" (franses "vers" e italian "verso") sempre con un move en la spasio o la tempo... Nos nesesa un preposada per "next to" (sin move) (espaniol "cerca de", portuges "perto de", franses "près de" e italian "presso" ce difere de "a lado de" (a la min en esta linguas...) Esce "prosima a" basta? e esce lo no es tro longa ? "prosima" sin "a" es plu bon "plu o min" o ance "seguente/ce (a)veni a pos"?... Si tal, nos ta ave otra parola como "prese" : **El vade a la eglesa car el preferi prea a la eglesa. **El vade versa la eglesa ma no vade asta ala. ***El vade a dirije de la eglesa ma no vade asta ala. **El abita prese la eglesa e se ami abita en la casa prosima. patric ***El abita prosima a la eglesa, e se ami abita en la casa visina. *"Prosima a" en LFN sinifia "no distante de". "Prosima" es ja usable como un averbo con la sinifia "plu o min". Si on es "a lado de" un cosa, on es no sola prosima a lo, ma prosima a se parte destra o sinistra. "Seguente" e "visina" es usable en situas diferente per "next" en un segue. Me pensa ce estas covre tota casos: a la min, me no ia encontra un situa do los no susede. Tu pote presenta un tal? (E, como diseda, me evita la sensa nonmovente de "asta".) Simon *Me no pote. Cisa me sola preferi "prese" ca "prosima a"... Strana nos ave tre parolas de un sola letera en elefen: "a", "e" e "o" (ma no "i" e no "u")... Probable es varia linguas sin parolas de sola letera... Si elefen ta imita la latina, nos ta ave "ad", "et" e "ot" (aut)... (esta no es un sujesta) Patric **Per ce elefen ta imita la latina? Nos ave interlingua per esta... Simon **(Esta ia no es un sujesta) Ma si tu insista: "a" > engles "at/to/in/on...", bresonica "da", esperanto "al", rusce "do/dlja..." ; "e" > engles "and", bresonica "hag", esperanto "kaj", rusce "i" (un punta per tu!) ; "o" > engles "or", bresonica "pe", esperanto "aù", rusce "ili"... Patric **Pardona, ma me no comprende tu intende. Me comenta ia es sola un broma! Simon **Pardona, es no intende. Me sola ia vole mostra ce ance en linguas nonlatina esta parolas ave plu ca un letera. En portuges la parolas de sola un vocal tende a desapare en la parla, lo ce fini par cambia la strutura gramatical (todo o mundo > todo mondo / às vezes > as vezes / a > pra...) Me pensa esta car tu gusta la paroleta "a" en cuando me tende a redui la usa de lo... Chevin|Patric] **Me acorda ce parolas de sola un vocal o ditongo tende desapare en la parla rapida; me suspeta ce Zamenhof ia prende "kaj" per esta razona — me no pote imajina un otra razona! Me no gusta spesial "a", ma lo es bon per indica situas como puntos en spasio o tempo: "a esta matina", "a la rio". Me regrete ce "a" indica ance dirijes — esta no causa multe confusa, ma lo fa ce discute la preposadas deveni estrema complicada! Simon *Donce "a" es prinsipal un espresa de tempo e loca (a la matina/ a la scola). En portuges poplal lo ia es sustituida par "em"(en) e "pra" (per)incluinte en se funsiona de dativa (dise a el/dona a el > dizer/dar pra ele)... Per la dirijes spasial nos pote usa "versa" e "asta"... Patric **"En" es ance frecuente posable per espresa loca sin move en elefen. Me opina ce lo es un conseta plu "basal" an ce "a". Vide esta discute vea. Simon Otras * nonpardona = \v resent, begrudge, bear a grudge; \n resentment, grudge ** "non-" no es ajuntable a verbos. Nonpardona \n e nonpardonable es bon. Myaleee ** Tu es coreta. Donce como nos dise "I resent this" o "I resent him"? Simon **me sujeste "me no gusta lo/el", el/lo ofende me". Jorj **no - me preferi "resenti" Jorj **A, ma nos vole dise "me resenti la mesma felisia". "Ofende" pare bon a me. Simon **fada. como nos dise "resentment"? **Ofendedia :-) O "senti ofendeda"? Simon * Ce es la difere entre "turba" e "disturba"? La articles en la disionario pare alga confusada. Simon ** Turba o disturba? Esta vera perturba... Patric **disturba: disturb, disrupt or interfere with the normal functioning of something or someone; interrupt or intrude on someone **turba: disturb, shake up, stir up, churn up, upset, agitate; cause distress, anxiety, or pain to someone Jorj * carafon = \n watering can Simon * Como nos dise "to bother with, to go to the trouble of, to make the effort"? Simon